A new and distinct variety of Jonagold apple tree originating as a limb mutation of the Malus domestica variety of ‘Rubinstar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,590) hereinafter referred to as ‘Lentz Jonagold’. This new sport is unique from its parent because the fruit starts coloring 6 weeks earlier than the parent with 95% to 100% red coloration.